Chaotic Sage
by Metei
Summary: What if Naruto died during Pein's invasion? What if something happened to Discord when he was resealed? What if Discord meets another that is filled with dark emotions? What if he corrupts Naruto? What if the elements of harmony can't save the day again? What if the entire world was at stake? What if? What if? What if? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Discord was sitting on his throne in the middle of the open, waiting for the elements to come and try to stop him. He chuckled at the thought that they would stop him after he had corrupted five out of the six of them, coming close to corrupting the last one. He thought that Twilight would have been the hardest one to turn as he couldn't use his magic against her for some reason; but the look on her face and the colour her coat had become changed his mind. She like all her other friends were really too easy to stop them. He scoffed at how the elements chose _them_ to be the next wielders. He wished that Celestia and Luna were still the wielders so h could at least have a challenge; but alas that was not going to happen ever again. How the mighty have fallen indeed.

He materialised a glass cup in his paw and put underneath a cotton candy cloud, getting the chocolate rain into the cup. He sat there, waiting for the arrival to come. He noted that they were coming close so he quickly drank his glass and threw the chocolate away.

_I really should cut down on the glass. I heard having too much glass is bad for your health_.

When the elements arrived, Discord tuned them out and got another glass of chocolate. The reason he ignored them was because he didn't want to hear what they had to say, but at times he would respond. He kept ignoring them up until he saw them charging up the elements.

"What, no! No, nonononono!"

The blast hit him right in the centre, causing him to turn to stone.

-oOo-

Limbo had a peaceful tranquil state that was calming to those who enter limbo as a choice for they would not suffer; however those who are brought to the plane as a punishment would suffer for the crimes they had committed to their victims.

In a meadow to the south, all was quiet as no movement was made except for the caretaker of the plane. She looked into the distance to see if the new soul was sent here. When a flash of light signalled the arrival, she cast a look to see something peculiar. The new soul was unresponsive and looked stiff, as if it was frozen. As the caretaker moved to see where she would place the soul, a single sound echoed through the meadow. A single crack was heard. When she turned back she saw nothing that could have caused the noise, even the current victim that was frozen looked the same.

Ignoring the sound, she made her way to the edge of the meadow; going into an area that was a village. Here all the people that went here get to stay in the colonized areas. People believe that when you die you go to heaven or hell; however that is not the case. When they die, they get a choice to either stay in the land of the living as a ghost or go to Limbo. There was neither heaven nor hell but a single plane that is Limbo. The thought about having two areas that let people in if they are either good or evil was enough to make the caretaker scoff. She couldn't believe the stupidity that some people have, but she could not blame them. The thought about where they were going to end up after dying would make some people think of crazy things.

Returning to the meadow where the soul was, she took out a tag that she got from a sealing master. The master said that the tag would let the petrified victim regain consciousness and move around again. She gazed down at the tag and allowed herself to be mesmerized by the beauty the tag had. She always thought that the beings that drew seals had been good at art and admired them and their work when she was a little girl. Looking back up, she saw something or rather that she wasn't seeing anything in the meadow. The soul that was lying on the ground disappeared! She was going through her mind, trying to see if there was anything that could have gotten the soul out. She kept looking through her mind when she stopped on one thing; the cracking noise that she heard. She concentrated more and looked closely at the soul. She realised that one of the claws twitched a bit. She cursed under her breath when she remembered who that soul was. She forgot that if a god were to go into Limbo then the caretaker had to go into extreme measures to ensure that they stayed in Limbo forever. A thought went through her mind.

_Where the hell did he go?_

-oOo-

After getting out of the plane, Discord was walking through what appeared to be a hall of doors. Thanks to being in the plane, he could use his teleportation to go between worlds as he was a spirit. Walking around for a bit, he felt a surge of emotions coming from one of the doors that were in a secure room that was locked with a spell. Glancing at the lock, he chuckled as the spell was an inferior type that he could break easily. Tapping a talon on the keyhole, the wall disappeared, giving way to the door that had the surge. He went face to door to the door and closed his eyes. He was trying to see what that surge was.

_Ah, is that it? It seems there is a monster that has a tremendous amount of chaos! Maybe I can convince it to be on my side when I go back to get my revenge. Heheheh, Discord you are a genius!_

Discord opened the door and stepped into the new world.

-OOo-

A figure ran through the forest, intent on losing his target who was tracking him, hid behind a tree. His battle with his opponent would have left any other being dead or close to it from near exhaustion or wounds that they would have received; however he was not for he was not alive but a puppet. He leaned back against a tree that he stopped by and let his chakra rise back up to fight again. The sun shone on his short orange hair, showing a few trickles of water that were still on it. His face had no emotion as how a corpse should look like except for the piercing gaze that his unique purple eyes had. His eyes were not normal as they were special; both were as they were light purple with a ripple pattern on them. His face was not as much but still unique as his eyes. He had three poles going through his nose, seven on each ear with on going through the top and bottom and two on his under lip making it look like fangs.

His chakra had risen to a satisfactory level for him to unleash his final attack that would hopefully stop his opponent. He brought his hands together and focused for a few seconds; while maintaining the precise control for it to work effectively. Slowly removing his hands, a black orb was hovering in the centre. He bought his hand out from behind the tree and let the orb rise towards the sky. Once in position he gazed at the battlefield and laid his eyes on his target. His target was a sixteen year old who had short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks; however right now he did not look like a teenager but a fox. He was on all fours, red chakra covering his entire body; his eyes were pure white along with his mouth and bones that were outside of his body.

'_It's time to finish this'_

"Chibaku Tensai!"

The ground underneath the fox started to rumble as if an earthquake had struck. He expected fissures to open up from underneath him; however he did not expect to be flying through the air on a slab that came from the earth. He tried to get away but the pull of something stopped him. The fox slammed on a ball that was made from the surrounding area that was floating in mid-air. The man focused the other objects to strike at the fox, causing said fox to be crushed underneath the weight and force the collected earth had. Once the gravitational pull the orb had ceased all the remaining pieces fell to the ground. The good thing was that the fox had no more damage to take from the attack. The bad thing was that the chakra that was on his entire body went away when he got hit by the first piece of rock, causing the teen to get crushed from the added pressure.

The man could not sense anymore chakra coming from the last location the boy was and said the one sentence that came to his mind.

"Well shit"

-oOo-

"Am I dead?"

The teenager was lying in a room that was flooded with water. The room was depressing as there was nothing that kept it interesting. Well nothing except for a cage that held back a rampaging, bloodthirsty demon.

"You're not dead boy. If you were then how am I still alive?" The demon moved right in front of the cage, showing that the demon was a giant fox that had nine tails. The teenager stared at the fox until he screamed.

"I can't believe that I died! I mean weren't you keeping me safe when I was in six-tails?!" The fox got pissed off at the annoying boy.

"Shut up mortal! I'm sorry if your body can't handle my dangerous chakra! I guess I should've kept it going and make you get permanent damage or kill you!"

"Shut up baka fox!" Said fox was getting ready to kill the boy if not for the bars that were in his way.

"Naruto if you keep doing that then he will kill you" Naruto and the fox shut heir mouth when they heard a new voice.

"Who's there!?" There were sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the room, until the source was behind them.

Naruto twirled around and came face to face with... something.

"What the fuck; what the hell are you!?"

"I am what you humans call a chimera, but in my terms, a Draconequus" Naruto gave him a blank look as he didn't understand what he just said.

"Now no time for standing around, I've got something to do" Discord walked towards where the fox was.

"Hello there. I just wanted to say that there is something that intrigues me. I have a plan with your host" The last part was whispered in the fox's ear.

"I think introductions are in order. I am the great Kyuubi no youko, the most powerful bijuu" Kyuubi had a fox smile on his face will facing Discord.

"Ahh so that makes Blondie a jinchuuriki. Anyway my name is Discord, embodiment of Chaos"

Discord went into Kyuubi's cage and disappeared in the darkness with Kyuubi, leaving Naruto by himself.

"What the fuck?" Naruto was standing there thinking how Kyuubi could be so friendly... no wait more like less hostile to that thing.

-oOo-

Inside the cage, the Kyuubi and Discord were walking in darkness. The Kyuubi wondered how Discord knew where it was and how he knew how to free it. He was taken away from his thoughts when Discord suddenly stopped. Kyuubi focused his sights on where they were and was surprised that they were where they wanted to be.

"How did you know where to find this?" Discord merely chuckled.

"My fellow demon, have you forgotten. I am the embodiment of chaos and I can sense evil. Now let's get started"

Discord lifted his claw and a light shined in his claw. With a quick slash he destroyed the chains that were keeping it back.

"Well that was easy. Now to see if he's okay" Discord went up to it and checked if it as alive. He didn't need to do anything when a hand grabbed his paw and put pressure on it. Discord chuckled.

"Glad to see you're awake... Naruto"

Naruto looked at Discord with black and red eyes with slits.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, the thing is that I have no way to continue this story as it is since I screwed up big time. That means that I'm discontinuing this story and make a new one. If you liked the idea for this you can pm me if you want to have a go, I don't mind. Now, since I'm making a new one, I need to know what you guys want. A poll is being put up. Ponies or humans?


End file.
